Kiss of Death
by PiggyBankers
Summary: Nothing. No answers - nothing. Somehow, he returned, and had run into her at the exact place where their sides had fought. And he was ready to annihilate her. Short fic. Cruel. HidaIno. InoHida. HidanxIno. InoxHidan.


**A/N: **

**Warning: If you are currently expecting any romantic, 'mushy', or any fics with romantic/emotional/physical chemistry, you've come to the wrong story. If short fics are something you are not fond of, go away. And/or, if you're one who does not enjoy sadistic, wicked fics of 'love', or [even small] bloody interactions, do not read. This fic also contains unrevealed introductions and an unanswered plot question at the beginning, so be aware of that. PLEASE.  
**

**However, this is nothing too serious about that, so if you're able to handle those type of things, then I'm _guessing _you're okay - but it's your choice. **

**So, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_How the hell did he escape? Escape the hole that Shikamaru had supplied? He was supposed to be blown to pieces already! _Ino swallowed, frantic to scour answers, but wanting to retreat the area. It was _her_ and _Hidan_. Alone. Together, in the clearing. She was knelt over helplessly, her silky, luscious ponytail clumped in his hand as he jerked violently at it. "Weak_ bitch_!" Hidan's loud voice crashed into her ears, like a boulder crushing her.

_Nothing_. _He has nothing. No blood, no ritual; He can't hurt me. _Ino mentally reassured herself, over and over. She was right though, wasn't she? Without any blades or weapons, it wasn't possible for him to attain any blood from her - no cuts or grazes could be made on her, and he would have no access to her thick, crimson blood. Her gasps for air were loud, and a shrill cry escaped her delicate lips as his tug sent her flying in the direction his arm swung. Ino felt her body plummet into the ground, crushed dirt and fickle dust brushing around her, as if her crash had caused it to engulf.

_Get out of here... Just need to get out_. Ino inwardly urged, as she released breathless, cracking pants. But his grip on her soft hair was prominently persistent; maybe even stronger. "You fuckin' little shit! I'll kill you first before slaughtering your damn fag teammate who put me in that hell hole!" Her cerulean eyes hazily, and daringly, shifted to glimpse at him. He was oblivious to this, and instead, his head churned around, scanning and scouting. "Where the hell are my weapons...?" Hidan muttered loudly to himself, but hastily. She flinched at his comment, worry simmering through her as she inwardly pleaded for his weapons to be elsewhere.

He lugged her ponytail slightly at the inclination of his body, as he peered over rocks from a distance. "Yes...!" He thundered, eyes darting at the lone scythe, hidden behind a large, conglomerate boulder. Ino quickly recognized it, her eyes still laid on him as realization erupted across her.

_"N-no!" _She screamed, Ino's body beginning to thrust her weight around, struggling to escape his painful grasp on her silky hair. _I can't let him get it! _Her mental voice concealed the fear in her mind, feigning determination as if to lie to herself. _Don't worry, Ino! He can't hurt me - he can't hurt me - he can't hurt me! _

But she was wrong. As soon as Hidan had registered her distracting attempts of struggles, he jerked her upright, on her feet, before he darted his other fist out, allowing it to explode into her stomach. As if her insides had bursted, Ino released a yelp of tormenting pain, as her mouth parted, blood spluttering out. Hidan, eyes widening with awe at his unforeseen discovery, repeated the blow - his fist driving in once more. More thick, scarlet liquid fusilladed out of her mouth - this time enough for it to trickle down her weak, soft lips.

He didn't need weapons for her. The blood was right there.

Her hazy, bleary eyes weakly stared, lingering blankly - emptily. _Fuck - I have blood._ Her mind shattered, mentally blaring out empty screams. Hidan was eager to taste the wet, thick blood. His bold hands strongly positioned themselves forcefully on her shoulders as her body wearily angled at his inclinations of desire.

Leaning in, his lips pushed against hers, parting his mouth to lightly suck the blood staining her delicate lips into his own mouth. The taste was bittersweet - pure bliss. Blood. And slowly pulling away, his lips quirked - his teeth revealed, his mouth tugged into a devilish simper as his skin morphed into the horrifying, recognizable colors of his ritual._ No... _Her mind was barely able to whimper. In an instant --it was all to blurry for her to register--, his figure flashed away, before hazing back into sight. But this time, a scythe in hand, with his feet planted firmly on top of the newly formed Jashin symbol.

His scythe raised, his sinister grin remaining. "Get ready to die, bitch."

* * *

**A/N: That was the first time I've written something like that. I whipped this up in a matter of around half-an-hour, so don't be too harsh if you didn't enjoy it! D:****  
And yes, Ino was intended to die there. XD  
Thank you very much for reading! **

**Reviews would be very kind! ^^  
**


End file.
